wspomnienie jest formą spotkania
by anishilla
Summary: wycieczka Liz do Berlina


_„**Kiedy żegnasz przyjaciela,**_

_**nie smuć się,**_

_**ponieważ jego nieobecność**_

_**pozwoli Ci dostrzec to,**_

_**co najbardziej w nim kochasz"**_

_**~Khail Gibran**_

Elizavietta miała jechać do Feliksa na spóźniony noworoczny toast. Ale najpierw musiała coś sprawdzić. Czy słowa Ludwiga były prawdziwe. I choć nie mogła w nie uwierzyć, jakaś część niej, tak cicho i nieśmiało mówiła jej, że to koniec…

- Węgry! – Feliciano wykrzyknął radośnie, otwierając drzwi Liz. Młodszy Vargas nigdy nie nauczył się mówić do dziewczyny po imieniu

- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę – odkrzyknęła Elizavietta, ściskając Feliciano trochę za mocno, co spowodowało chwilowe wyłączenie się chłopaka. Gdy się jednak ponownie włączył, minę miał lekko speszoną

- Stało się coś, że masz nos spuszczony na kwintę? – spytała Elizavietta, wchodząc do środka

- Nie, wszystko w porządku. Tak się cieszę, że tu jesteś! Wreszcie nie będę tutaj sam! Japonia musiał wrócić do siebie do domu, pozałatwiać kilka rzeczy, a Romano uważa mnie za zdrajcę, bo się zadaję z Doitsu i nie chce mnie na oczy widzieć! – Vargas znów radośnie krzyczał. I naprawdę się cieszył z jej obecności

- To, gdzie są gospodarze? – spytała zaintrygowana Liz, siadając na kanapie w salonie. Torbę położyła obok. Znała obsesję Ludwiga na punkcie czystości, więc nie zdziwiła się, że blondyn twierdząc, że nikt nie wysprząta tak jak on, nie zatrudnił nikogo

- Doitsu jest w Polsce i doprowadza swojego brata do porządku. Nie ma go od sylwestra – Liz widziała smutek na twarzy Feliciano. Widać było, że tęsknił za panem domu

- No cóż, to się nawet dobrze składa, bo mam sprawę do Gilberta, więc pomyślałam, że zanim wyląduję w Warszawie, wpadnę do Berlina. Jak widać całkiem niepotrzebnie. Choć z drugiej strony cieszę się, że cię spotkałam. Przenocujesz mnie mam nadzieję. Lot do Polski mam dopiero jutro wieczorem – Feliciano ucieszył się, usłyszawszy, że Liz zostaje na trochę dłużej…

Zrobili sobie mały maraton filmowy, ale w połowie seansu Feliciano zasnął. Elizavietta natomiast nie mogła. Powoli docierały do niej fakty, które zasłyszała w ciągu zaledwie kilku dni. Ale pewności jeszcze nie miała. Nie chciała wierzyć w prawdę, która się jej układała w zgrabną całość.

Wiedziona dziwnym instynktem, pobiegła na górę do pokoju Gilberta. Wierzyła, że tam się wszystkiego dowie

- No proszę, kogo ja widzę. Nieładnie się tak włamywać do cudzego pokoju – przestraszyła się. Ledwo przestąpiła próg, a drzwi za nią same się zamknęły. Dopływ światła z korytarza został przerwany

- Ty jednak żyjesz – wyszeptała uradowana. Ulżyło jej. Odwróciła się. Chciała się rzucić Gilbertowi na szyję, ale jego świecące w ciemności oczy zatrzymały ją w miejscu. Znów zaczęła się bać osobnika stojącego przed nią. Drugi raz w życiu napawał ją przerażeniem

- A jak powiem, że jednak nie, to co zrobisz? – zmrużył oczy. Elizavietta była pewna, że się też kpiąco uśmiecha

- No, tylko mi nie mów, że będziesz tęsknić – powiedział kpiąco i zaczął się przybliżać. Elizavietta odruchowo zaczęła się cofać

- Co, nie przygrzmocisz mi teraz patelnią? – zatrzymał się tuż przed nią. Héderváry czuła, że nie miała możliwości ucieczki. W plecy wpijał się jej parapet, a przed nią stał Gilbert. Zamknęła oczy i spuściła głowę. Nie chciała patrzeć na Beilschmidta. Nie potrafiła spojrzeć mu w oczy

- Chyba się mnie nie boisz, co? – zimna dłoń dotknęła jej policzka. Pod powiekami zaczęły pojawiać się łzy. Elizavietta gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową, schyliła się i cudem przemknęła pod ramieniem Gilberta. Nie zdążyła jednak dobiec do drzwi, gdyż Beilschmidt chwycił ją w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie

- Ggilbert – wydukała – obrócił ją twarzą do siebie. Nie widziała go wyraźnie, przez łzy wypływające z jej oczu, przez ciemność panującą wokół

- Puść mnie – warknęła wojowniczo

- Jak się uspokoisz – przygarnął ją do siebie i objął w pasie. Liz owionął ostry, charakterystyczny zapach Gilberta. Który tak ją zawsze irytował, ale podświadomie zawsze go pragnęła. Wtuliła głowę w jego koszulę, by być jeszcze bliżej niego

- Tęsknię za tobą, wiesz? – wyszeptała

- I już mnie nie nienawidzisz? – te cicho wypowiedziane słowa wprost do ucha Liz spowodowały, że dziewczyna zaczęła się szarpać

- Już ci powiedziałem. Nie puszczę cię, dopóki się nie uspokoisz. Choćbym miał tu stać do końca świata – Beilschmidt wzmocnił uścisk

- Ciebie naprawdę popieprzyło – syknęła wściekle Liz. Po jej policzkach spływały łzy smutku, bezsilności i upokorzenia

- Mnie? – spytał zdziwiony Beilschimdt – To nie ja do ciebie przyszedłem, tylko ty do mnie. Pytanie brzmi: po co

- Kurwa, nie wiem! – wykrzyknęła spontanicznie Liz, nim zdążyła się ugryźć w język. Gilbert zaczął się śmiać, rozbawiony jej wypowiedzią

- Przynajmniej jesteś szczera z samą sobą – odpowiedział rozbawiony Beilschmidt, opierając swoją głowę na jej. Liz wiedziała, że Gilbert nie chciał jej zranić. On ma po prostu taki styl bycia. Którego będzie jej cholernie brakować.

Zaczęła spazmatycznie szlochać

- Liz? – Gilbert zaniepokoił się stanem Héderváry

- Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie samej

- Liz, mnie nigdy nie było przy tobie – westchnął Gilbert, puszczając Liz i kierując się w stronę drzwi. Spowodowało to, że dziewczyna z histerycznym płaczem, w akcie bezsilności upadła na podłogę

- Jezu, Liz, mnie nigdy nie było przy tobie. Sama do tego doprowadziłaś – jęknął Gilbert w akcie bezsilności, klękając obok

- A teraz jest za późno na zmiany, czyż nie? – spytała, próbując uśmiechnąć się przez łzy

- Spróbuj się przespać, zobaczysz jutro świat będzie weselszy – powiedział Beilschmidt, zmieniając temat. Wstał, po czym wziął Liz na ręce i zaniósł do łóżka

- Mogę o coś zapytać? – usiadł na skraju łóżka. Elizavietta, dzięki światłu księżyca wpadającemu do pokoju mogła zobaczyć poważną minę Gilberta. Skinęła głową twierdząco

- Po co do mnie dzwoniłaś?

To pytanie zbiło Héderváry z tropu. Nie spodziewała się go. Długo milczała, nim zdobyła się na odpowiedź

- Roderich mi się oświadczył. A ja nie potrafiłam mu odpowiedzieć, bez skontaktowania się z tobą – Liz odwróciła się plecami do Gilberta. Nie mogła na niego patrzeć. Żałowała, że tu przyszła

- Rozumiem – odpowiedział Gilbert beznamiętnym tonem. Zapadła między nimi niezręczna cisza. Nie było tu nic do dodania. Wiadomo, co teraz będzie: Liz ponownie wyjdzie za Eldensteina

- Ale z jednego możesz się cieszyć. Twoje życzenie się spełniło. Zostałem spalony – odparł po chwili kpiarsko. Liz przeszedł dreszcz. Odczuła wyrzuty sumienia. Czyli to była jej wina, że Gilbert nie żyje?

- Wcale nie jest mi z tym dobrze – niechcący powiedziała na głos, co myśli. Niespodziewanie poczuła, jak Beilschmidt kładzie się przy niej

- I tak mogę się cieszyć, że jako nieistniejące państwo tyle czasu spędziłem na garnuszku młodszego brata – zażartował, nosem trącając jej ramię. Elizavietta nic nie odpowiedziała, nie chcąc psuć chwili. Odwróciła się twarzą do Gilberta. Pozwoliła opatulić się jego silnym ramionom. I tak zasnęła.

Obudziła się gwałtownie, skoro świt. Leżała pod grubym kocem. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedziała, gdzie jest, ani co się stało. Dopiero po chwili to do niej dotarło.

**_Gilbert… _**

Jego już nie było…


End file.
